The Present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botonically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Red About Time`.
The new variety was discovered as a natural single branch sport in a cultivated planting of the variety `About Time` (unpatented). The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.